


Surfeit

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Sometimes too much of a good thing can turn it from a pleasure into a pain





	Surfeit

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 15, Prompt: Overstimulation

There was a new piece of furniture in Amanda’s office when Nikita walked in. She was wary enough by now to know that anything new should be approached with caution, so she slowed her walk across the room to Amanda’s desk to give herself time to take it in and assess the situation.

She wasn’t sure what to think of the set up by the time she finished crossing the room. Clearly it was sexual, since there was a phallus jutting out of the top of it, and it looked like the hard points for restraints had been added after it was initially built. But she didn’t think she’d get a chance to ask a lot of questions about it.

She reached Amanda’s desk and stopped as she’d been trained, waiting with her feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped together behind her back, and her head down. Amanda often liked to keep her waiting like this for a while, testing her to see if she’d fidget or break position in some way, wanting her to so she’d have a reason to punish her.

Surprisingly, Amanda didn’t keep her waiting long today. Maybe she wanted to get on to the fun part of the afternoon. Not that she’d ever explain any of it to Nikita. Keeping Nikita guessing was at least half the game some days. Today though, Amanda looked up and acknowledged Nikita’s presence almost immediately.

“I want you to practice kneeling today,” she said as she rose, coming around the desk to join Nikita. Her gaze was sharp, cutting through Nikita’s facade of submission, knowing that she kept her humble pose because she wanted to see what Amanda would do next, not because she was actually yielding.

But Nikita did want to know what came next, so she said, “Yes, Amanda,” because she knew it was expected of her. Amanda simply smiled in response and walked over to the strange new contraption, standing next to it as she turned to face Nikita again.

“Strip,” she ordered, casually, as if she was bored at the idea of seeing Nikita naked again, though Nikita was well enough trained by now, by Division as well as Amanda, to see the small twitch of eagerness that gave her away. She didn’t smile at it though, that might be interpreted as impertinence and she wasn’t ready for things to progress in that direction yet. 

She stripped. Then she joined Amanda over by the contraption when Amanda pointed to the spot on the floor near her, indicating Nikita’s place to stand. Amanda studied her for a moment and then declined to engage in her usual Socratic interrogation, skipping right to exposition.

“This is a sybian. It is essentially an over-sized and overpowered vibrator. You will lower yourself onto it and kneel.” She waited to see what Nikita would do, but Nikita was curious despite herself and moved to comply.

She had a little bit of trouble with the dildo portion, since it wasn’t lubed and she wasn’t nearly aroused enough to provide her own lubrication, but she managed to slowly get into position, kneeling on the device, feeling it take the weight of her body, the dildo pressing up into her, as Amanda began walking around, examining her position.

“Hands behind your back,” she ordered as she moved behind Nikita. When Nikita complied, she felt some sort of restraint being put on her wrists, ensuring that her hands would stay behind her. Then Amanda connected restraints onto her ankles and connected those to whatever was securing Nikita’s hands. 

She could move, she could lift up and shift herself, but she couldn’t get high enough to remove the dildo from where it now acted as another restraint point, and she couldn’t fully remove herself from the sybian. The only plus side to the restraints was that the forced helplessness she was now experiencing was turning her on, which she was sure Amanda knew.

“While it would be nice if you could hold position properly for the entire time, I don’t actually expect you to be capable of that,” Amanda’s voice was smug and cool. “The restraints will help you at least stay on the machine until I decide you may get off it.” She picked up a box with a wire that ran to the machine which Nikita realized now was the controls.

Amanda pushed a couple of buttons and the machine hummed to life beneath Nikita causing her to jump. “Oh, and one other thing,” Amanda added, “unlike in other training sessions, today you may come as much as you want, whenever you want. Just be aware that you won’t be released from your restraints until  _ I _ decide you’re done.”

Nikita realized far too late that she should have been more cautious when she came in and that she was in trouble now. Amanda twisted a knob and the machine went from a low hum to a high one and then it became difficult to think.

The machine had multiple settings. Low to high and everything in between. The dildo moved in a twisting motion inside her based on Amanda’s whims and movements on the controls. Amanda tried all the settings and every combination of them she could think of as well.

Nikita came fast the first time and then the machine pulled two more orgasms out of her before her body began to protest. Amanda had no sympathy for her agony. She sat on the nearby couch with the controls, adjusting them how she desired, ignoring Nikita’s whimpers, pleas, occasional screams, and all her struggles to get free, because after a certain point all she could think to do was fight to get free.

If she lifted herself up as high as she could go, she got some relief. She couldn’t escape the dildo vibrating and occasionally twisting inside her, but she could get her clit off the ridged pad that pressed into it unrelentingly when she was resting her weight on the machine. Her thighs couldn’t keep her in the air forever though and inevitably at some point her muscles would give out and she’d be back down on the machine, more fully than before, and Amanda would increase the torment in penalty for her momentary break.

Her orgasms still came, but they hurt, ripping through her body against her volition, sucking the life from her limbs, wearing her into a frazzle, sapping her energy until she could do nothing but sit on the sybian, feeling it buzz between her legs and pray for numbness, which was thankfully beginning to creep up on her.

She cried out in relief when the machine stopped, whimpered when Amanda undid the restraints and helped her up off it, actually helped her, because she could not have removed herself from it without that help.

Amanda was still merciless. “Kneel,” she commanded. Nikita was too worn down, too exhausted to even think to challenge that command. She coerced her limbs into the correct position, kneeling properly as she had not done since they began a small eternity ago.

“Your orgasms belong to me,” Amanda informed her. “All of them. Did you think I wouldn’t learn about you touching yourself in the privacy of your room, in the showers, when you thought I wasn’t around to see?”

Nikita broke posture to gape up at her in surprise.

“Ah, I see you did think that.” Amanda looked down at her. “You know better now. This,” she gestured at the sybian, “can be a reward or it can be a punishment. Today it was a punishment. And even as a punishment, I hope you enjoyed what little you could because you will not be coming again for a long time, until I feel that you have learned a little more self-discipline.” 

She took Nikita’s face in her hand and spoke clearly and concisely, “Your orgasms belong to me. You will not steal from me again or I will make your ride on that today seem like a pleasure cruise.” She let go and stepped back. “You are dismissed.”

She went back to her desk and began working again, ignoring Nikita as she gathered herself together and exited the room. But she did smile sadistically to herself as the door closed.


End file.
